


Meet Me Halfway

by Mesmeret



Category: Crash Pad (2017), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Bi-Curiosity, Clyde Logan is a Sweetheart, Fluff and Humor, Fluid Sexuality, Kissing, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-25 03:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20369686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: My first tweetfic where Clyde is trying to be the best flatmate for Stensland. And Stensland thinks he's the worst, demanding boyfriend.Love me some clueless, soft cinnamon rolls.





	1. And I oop!

Clyde stumbled through the front door of the dark, shabby apartment and hung up his raincoat by feel. It was 3:30 am and he finished a decent shift at the Gold Dust Meridian. He only had to pour 6 fishbowl cocktails. His arms were sore and his robo-hand needed some TLC at the clinic. Shuffling of footsteps and crying brought his eyes over to Stens' bedroom doorway. He frowned at the redhead leaning pathetically in the door jam, "Stens, you should be asleep. Your meeting is in less than 5 hours."

"I can't do anything right," Stensland sniffles. "I'm an honorary Logan." 

"Hush, no you're not," Clyde walked over once his wet boots were off. "C'mon, let's set an alarm and nap on the couch." 

"No, I still have note cards to memorize," Stens complained but let Clyde guide him.

The pair curled up on their fairly new couch that was last season's floor model at Soft Solutions. It fit their long bodies nicely. Although they saw themselves as straight men, they found they were decent cuddle buddies during their first smoke out. Stens curled up against Clyde’s chest as Clyde rubbed gentle circles against Stens' back.

"You smell like a bar," Stens grumbled. 

"You smell like a weed," Clyde chuckles. He grabs his phone from his back pocket and sees it is still well charged before setting an alarm for 7 am. "There we go, now let's get some shut eye." Stens looks at him in the soft light. Clyde suspected there was something Stens wanted to say, but then they were waking up from the harsh alarm. Stens was still partially on top of Clyde and had drooled on Clyde's black dress shirt, "Feckin' hell, dibs on the shower!" 

"Kay, I'll get clothes. No leopard print!"

Stens pouts, "But it's my power color!" 

"Yer supposed to be an interior decorator," Clyde shakes his head and heads into Stens' room to grab a plain white button down and turquoise jeans. He hoped it was a good compromise. He went into his own room and grabbed some sweatpants and a shirt

Stens took a quick shower and took his clothes without a word before darting into his room to change. Clyde went into the steamy bathroom and opted for a washcloth. He wiped himself down with soap and water. He then realized they never talked about Clyde coming in to Soft Solutions that morning for Stens' meeting. He frowned at himself after wiping down the mirror. He didn't want to impose, but he knew Stens had been preparing for the meeting with the architecture firm for weeks. If things went well, Stens would be the decorator for the firm and Soft Solutions would be the furniture supplier for 600+units

Clyde changed into his clothes and stepped out into the living room, "Stens, you are cool with me coming along?" 

"Really? Of course, I am. But you need sleep," Stens fretted while tucking in his shirt. 

"I'm good. I started at 7," Clyde pushed his feet into his boots. 

"Oh, well in that case, can you carry this?" Stens hands over his bag of mood boards. It's hefty but Clyde could handle guarding it on the bus over to the Pearl District. 

"Well, let's head out. Guessin' I'll get you breakfast for after the meeting?" 

"Uh, you don't have to. If it goes well, I should be the one paying!"

They make sure they have everything they need before heading out to the bus stop. The bus was packed but they were able to stand facing each other protecting Stens' mood boards. Clyde felt his hand itch to hold Stens' to him but the bus rocked too much.

They got off on Glisan and walked up to the Soft Solutions showroom. Clyde was surprised when Stens led him to the employee lounge but guessed everyone knew Clyde was a decent enough guy. Or was Stens self sabotaging again? Either way, Stens gave him an awkward wave and left.

Clyde poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed last week's Sports Illustrated. He was sipping his coffee slowly when Denis walks in. The balding manager greets him with a soft hello, "Hearing a bit of laughter from the meeting room." 

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's doing great."

Clyde couldn't help his smile, "Yea." 

"Yes, you two deserve this." 

"Hm?" 

"Stens told me all about your research assistance. I wish my wife was as helpful as you!" Denis laughs.

Clyde laughs nervously and sets down his coffee, "I just try my best." 

Trying to create mood boards were difficult physical therapy for his left hand. In frustration, he offered Stens to go to house tours to get a better sense of how the architecture firm was currently showcasing their units. The tours were a bit fun, but Clyde found himself fantasizing moving into a couple of places with Stens.

"He calls you his Lucky Logan."

"Really? Not to my face," Clyde mutters. 

Denis frowns, "Well, I should start getting the showroom ready." Clyde goes back to his magazine but his mind wanders away from football scores to his endearing flatmate(Stens' phrase). Denis seemed to think Lucky Logan wasn't ironic.

Another cup of coffee slowly sipped, the door opens to Stens strutting in with a cocksure grin. Clyde can't help but hang his mouth open as his body lights up in attraction. Stens struts until he's standing between Clyde's legs and pulls the taller man into a kiss. Clyde was in shock at how great of a high Stens must be riding to be this bold. Clyde never seen him like this before and it was intoxicating. At least Terry walked in as Stens pulled away from the kiss. "Oh! Celebrating your promotion already!" 

Clyde blushes as she whistled.

Stens realizes what he did and blushes, "Sorry! Didn't mean to be unprofessional!" 

Terry laughs putting away her lunch in the fridge, "In front of my salad? Seriously?" 

Stens face nearly goes purple remembering the reference. Clyde frowns, "That's a sandwich."

Terry blinks at Clyde before grinning, "You two are so precious!" She leaves them with that. 

Stens squeezes Clyde's flesh hand and mumbles, "Let's head out. I have the day off and want waffles." 

"Uh, sure. We can go somewhere?" 

"How about the chocolate chip pancake mix at home?"

They head back to their apartment on a far less crowded bus but Stens is practically sitting on Clyde. Clyde waits until they're in their safe place of the kitchen before speaking up, "So, was the kiss a 1 time thing?"

Stens blushes while beating the eggs, "Um, I guess I'm a confident kisser. As in when I feel confident, I kiss people." 

"Oh, so we're still friends?" Clyde finishes wiping off the waffle maker and plugs it in. 

Stens makes a sad sound, "You thought we were just friends?"

"Oh, no." Both of them said at once. 

Stens sets the bowl down and starts tearing up while Clyde realizes what all of the "When you're ready, I'm ready" "I like you for you" "Stud muffin" "Actual alive Adonis statue with the broken hand" meant.

Clyde thought Stens was trying to boost his confidence, not flirt with him. He pulls the sobbing man to him, "I'm sorry, Stens. I really am dumber than a box of rocks. You thought we were together?" 

Stens sniffles, "I thought we've been official for 5 months! I told everyone!"

"You didn't tell me." 

But Clyde remembers that one morning when he stumbled home tipsy from a Gay Pride shift at the Crush bar and woke Stens up on the couch. Clyde called him a sweet angel, the best thing to ever happen to him. Stens had cried about liking him so much, it scared him. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Stens sniffles and wipes his nose on Clyde's shirt, "There. My revenge." 

Clyde laughs and pulls Stens into a kiss. Stens completely melts against him and hums happily into the kiss. They stay there until their stomachs hurt from not eating in awhile.

They go back to making waffles but as an official couple. They discuss all of the misunderstandings of the past months over brunch. They talk about how Stens knew he was bi-curious early on while Clyde doesn't know what he is but hold Stens is the best feeling in the world. 


	2. Suspended Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two twitter fics edited lightly and put together. Enjoyed thinking up of the rest of the Soft Solutions team!

Stensland and Clyde have yet to do the do, let alone talk about it like Salt-N-Pepa. Stens felt there was no rush since Clyde was obviously his one and only. Especially now that they were on the same page! Stens liked being able to fly by for a smooch any time, any day, anywhere.

And over the weeks, Clyde's nuzzling traveled down from the top of his head to his clavicles. Stens would try to stave off his moans to only have Clyde groan against his voice box. It was sin incarnate! Stensland had very nearly ruined his pants the first time it happened.

One day Clyde's bed was no more and there was a queen size bed in Sten's bedroom. 

"Well, I hope you can give me more of a heads up before you bugger me!" Stens realized quickly that he messed up. Clyde's shoulders squared up and muttered, “I’ll go stay at Tim’s place.”

Stens teared up, "No, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please, come back here, Clyde." 

Clyde stopped but he didn't turn around, "I didn't mean to fuck you over." 

"What?" Stens blinked back his tears. "Wait, no, I meant give me a heads up before we fuck!"

At that, Clyde turns around with a deep blush, "Oh, I thought..." 

Stens walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, "Sorry, I really meant to say that I'm excited for this next step with you." 

Clyde looked down at him with a small frown, "And what is this next step to you?"

"Um sharing a bed. With or without clothes on?" Stens arched a brow while playing with Clyde's flannel overshirt. 

Clyde watched his fiddling while wetting his lips, "I had that in mind, too. Along with turning my room into your office." 

Stens gasped, "Why would I need an office?"

"Well, because I'd like the kitchen to cook and the living room to relax in. And I haven't been able to do either since you got your promotion," Clyde spoke with a slight lilt of guilt. As if it was all his fault. Stens frowned knowing that HE was at fault.

"Clyde, you do so much for me! You should've told me to get my act together!" Stens took a step back out of Clyde's grasp to pace back and forth. "You keep on going above and beyond for me! I want to do the same for you but you never let me!"

Clyde scratched the back of his neck, "You really don't have to. You know I'm a simple guy." 

"No, you're not! I'm not fooled by the stereotypes of that accent of yours! I know you're feck'n brilliant!" Stens stomps his foot, "I'm going to do my best to spoil you!"

Clyde sniggers, "I meant my tastes are simple. Not that I'm stupid. But you can try to spoil me. Curious to see what you come up with." 

Stens puffed up his chest, "I will knock your socks off." 

Clyde laughs, "Okay, go check out your room a little better. I think I won already."

Stens frowned and went into his room to see his dresser pushed against the wall facing the bed. On top was a TV and a VHS player. His tears came back, "Clyyyde! You beautiful monster!" He jumped up onto the bed and found the remote on his bedside table. "Get in here!"

Clyde was moving towards the otherside of the bed. 

"Is there a tape in there?" Stens asks. 

"Nah." 

"Well, put one in!" 

"I thought I was going to be spoiled and not be your errand boy?" 

Stens whines as Clyde winks at him, "Fiiine. Hope you're good with the break up episode!"

They watch a break up episode and even Clyde is tearing up and holding Stens tight, "I'm sorry we got into our first argument." 

"That was an argument?" Stens wipes his nose with Clyde's flannel. 

"I thought it was," Clyde slips off the shirt for Stens to use more comfortably.

"Huh, yeah," Stens pauses the TV. "But I really do want to make you feel like you're receiving as much as you're giving." Clyde sighs, "This whole thing is more than I ever let myself dream of. You make me feel useful and not broken. Rearranging the apartment was a challenge."

Stens looked at him with wide eyes, "You did this all on your own! How are your arms?" 

Clyde blushes and looks down at his hands, "I had a little help thanks to the delivery men and Cece from the Whiskey Library. But I still felt that purpose you fill me with."

Stens mulled over what Clyde meant. "So being supportive supports you?" 

"Yeah, it really does," Clyde leaned forward to kiss Stens on the mouth. Stens felt his toes curl as lightning flowed through his body. It was so rare for Clyde to initiate a kiss and Stens loved it.

Stens did his best to reciprocate gently and not grab Clyde like a starved man. They hadn't even slept in the new bed yet! 

  
  


* * *

  
  


It had been over a week since Stens announced he was going to spoil Clyde. So far he came up with diddly squat aside from more enthusiastic kisses and brushing Clyde's hair. Stens was spiraling out of control trying to think up of ways to woo the mysterious man

His coworkers took notice of his constant tears during the Holiday redesign and restock. 

"No, it's really just a sudden pine allergy! I swear!" 

"Nuh uh, Stensland!" Terry tutted while putting together the snowflake garlands across the empty showroom. "Tell us what's really going on!"

Stens whimpered as the seven other people in the showroom turned to look at him, "You're all rotten meanies!" He finished changing a throw cover and threw the pillow haphazardly. "It's not my fault Clyde is the most giving man in the world!" 

"Oh," everyone murmured back at him.

"Now, I thought that was the main charm of his?" Brian asked as he pushed the carpet sweeper along the large logo'd rug by the cash register stand. 

"That you found his support to be better than any housewife fantasy you ever had?" Denis waggled his brow and his feather duster.

"Yeah, but I got caught up in things and now I have to spoil him!" Stens sighed while grabbing the next throw pillow to change. 

"Well, that should be easy, right?" Troy asked while opening boxes of holiday themed hand towels. The room went silent in thought.

"He is fairly boring," Bri noted while she priced the hand towels Troy handed her. 

"You take that back!" Stens snapped at her. 

"No, I meant about his hobbies. He likes books? Maybe get a kindle with a hand strap for his robo hand?" 

Stens smiled, "You're a genius! Anything else?"

"Pff, no. I'm not dating him," Bri rolled her eyes. 

Stens pouted. "Anyone else?"

He looked around at Niki and Sue who were carefully pricing and placing champagne flutes on the New Years Eve display. Sue leaned back to look at him with a sigh, "Accept you're a taker, not a giver?"

"No, there should be something that works," Niki objects. "Like copies of his favorite shows and books? He's got that quiet bookish vibe to him." 

"Really? He's got that fishing on the weekends vibe to me," Sue huffed. 

"Well, I could get him the kindle with some gift cards?" Stens shrugged.

"That is not undeniably romantic, though," Terry noted while pinning the garlands up. "Maybe go for a big gesture and plan a couple of weekend getaways?" 

"I thought of that too, but weekends are his big earning nights! I couldn't do that to him," Stens sighed.

Denis came by Stens' station and patted his shoulder, "I'm starting to side with Sue a little. You shouldn't feel guilty for receiving all of his love and flattery." 

Stens bursts into a new wave of tears, "But I don't even know if he “loves me” loves me!!" 

Denis backs away, "Oops."

Brian gasped, "That's it! Spoil him with your love!" The six others agreed. 

Stens wiped away the fresh tears, "But what if there is that chance that I say those words and he darts?" 

Terry groaned, "He isn't going to dart! His eyes say 'I love you' whenever he looks at you!"

Stens grabbed the final throw pillow for the couch display, "Really?" 

Everyone replies in unison, "Yes!" 

Troy smiled dreamily, "Vanessa told me she loved me for the first time after we hit the sickest bong rip. We were one, man." 

Stens smiled shyly feeling the 2nd hand thrill. "Yeah? Anyone else have good love confessions?" 

They all pass the time retelling their moments while Stens envisioned himself professing his love to Clyde. He felt like it was putting the cart before the horse since they hadn't even touched each other's willies yet.

But it felt right. He wanted that emotional safety net before he jumped into buggery. He breathed deeply to prevent a stiffy at work. His mind kept lingering on waking up early to see Clyde in just boxers looking like the best rutting post ever.

Once the grueling shift was over, Stens had three hours to work his magic on Clyde before the man had to do a late shift at the nameless dive bar down the street. Stens texted Clyde to see where he was. 'At home. Making chili' Stens licked his lips, 'OMW, hot stuff!'

A fairly boring bus ride home and Stens burst into their apartment, "Honey, I'm home!" 

Clyde peaks out from the kitchen area with a smile, "Made it in one piece?" 

Stens shed off his winter layers, "I don't know. You should come over here and check."

Clyde settles the kitchen before coming over to Stens and pulls the redhead tight to him, "Hmm, feels like the man I know." 

Stens can't help the giggle. He wraps his arms around Clyde's neck. He's in awe of the kindness in those eyes, "Clyde, I'm madly in love with you."

Those eyes become even kinder and soft with tears, "Aw, shucks, Stens. I love you, too." Stens feels his insides melt, his face sore with a wide grin that Clyde kisses with no issue. Clyde smiles down at him, "Damn, I love your smile." 

"Love yours, too! Your whole everything! And, uh, speaking of your everything... would you ever want a hand job? Or give me a hand job?" Stens asks nervously feeling his blush is more due to embarrassment than lust. 

Clyde caresses his face with his flesh hand, "I, uh, would like either. But I think just that for now?"

"Of course! Taking things slowly will make it all the sweeter!" Stens nods eagerly before pulling Clyde into a kiss that was tantalizingly filthy for both of them. Clyde felt his own eyes cross behind his lids as the kiss hinted of what a blow job might be like from Stens.

Clyde shudders and tugs Stens' hair gently. They pull away when it's almost too electric. Stens blushes, "I love you. And I love that I get to say that all the time now." 

Clyde smiles, "I love hearing it from you. It's what I need."

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter for Headcanons and ficlets.](https://twitter.com/msmretmarjorie/)


End file.
